Galleria of Particularity
by cappychan
Summary: from a first glance to the last chance, 1oo drabbles/one-shots of greatest encounters and funniest blunders. 1oo themes, all under 1ooo words. Slight cursing. rated just in case. Title Changed
1. The Name

_Hi, hi, hi! _Aaah well I have decided to take on the **1oo Drabble Challenge thing**! NaruHina, first of all there is only one when I searched. Secondly, I support them oh so very much. And lastly, this seems fun. :D I need to take my mind of PR for a bit, because that _first part _of the epic plot is coming to an end (OMFG EPIC FORESHADOWING!) so yeah... i'm not that great of an author, but i'll try my hardest. OoC is my fault and I apologize ahead of time. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy these 1oo _special _moments between Naruto and Hinata :D Y'know, I haven't really been following the the naruto plot line, so dun hate me fer gettin' things wrong ;D and do note that these Drabbles/One-Shots will be under one thousand words... if i keep it short xD. So please, sit back, and _enjoy _this wonderful flight.

* * *

**The Name**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup_

* * *

It was nothing at first, just a small glance. But when she saw that blonde, whiskered-face trouble-maker run down the street, right passed the young girl, her heart had skipped a beat. Was it one beat? Or perhaps two? None the less, his shrill cry made her voice get caught in the wind. What was this feeling rousing in her stomach? This color rising to her face? She didn't know; twelve years old and confused. No. _Worried. _That was the better word for it. But why was she worried? Was she worried for herself? Or for that boy? What was his name? She had seen him at the academy; he was always alone/ And even then, she hadn't realized these feelings for such a person. A soft sigh escaped the girl's lips as she brought her pale hand to her ivory-colored face. She bit her lip as she watched the boy being caught by a few of the older senseis'. What was his name? She had seen him all around the village, and she didn't really remember his name.

That was when she heard his hoarse statement he announced to the whole village as he was dragged away.

"One day I, Uzumaki Naruto, shall become Hokage! Dattebayo!" His voice trailed the whole village, but quieted as he was taken away. _Naruto. _The young girl thought about it for a moment; what a peculiar name for a peculiar boy.

"Hinata, come now." Said a fatherly voice from afar. Hinata, turned around to see her father standing, motioning for her to come along. "G-gomen..." Hinata murmured as she walked towards her father. She looked over her shoulder, to see Naruto emerge from where he was held, walking in the same direction as she was. A wave of color swept over her face as he smiled and waved at her. Hinata turned her head away quickly, her father putting his arm around her protectively.

A new feeling had made it's way to Hinata's questioning.

* * *

_Word Count: _**337**

_Ending Song : "Take Me With You" - Secondhand Serenade_

It's been a long time since I noticed, but the little "A" on my keyboard's starting to wear out. And my backspace is still a bit iffy. ):


	2. Popular

_i didn't really sleep last night... _it's hot in minnesota D: i dun like it. it's always too cold or too hot. well i suppose better here than like texas or something. i hate it when people in the winter say, and i quote, "daamn it's cold as hell outside!" well that makes sense... hell's over four thousand degrees...

* * *

**Popular**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Permanent Heartbreak" - The Friday Night Boys_

* * *

Naruto wasn't amongst the 'popular' groupings. No, he was far from that. Juxtaposed to being 'popular' with the senseis', he didn't like it at all. Even if he didn't show it, Naruto wanted to be like that kid, Uchiha Sasuke. He was good at anything; jutsu, getting girls, hell, that boy was good at _everything. _He was the last of his clan, and to the other classmates, he was a prodigy. And what was Naruto? He was the feared 'demon' of the village. But in reality, he only held the demon in his own person. Naruto supposed that was being popular. Famous, would be another word. But as Naruto grew, he knew it wasn't fame, just infamy.

Naruto wasn't very aware of it at first, but he was popular with _someone. _He noticed it very slowly; even if it was just walking the streets of Konoha. Was it how she looked at him? Sure. The way she turned away from him with a pinkish brush stroke? Possibly. What was that girl's name? He knew he saw her around the village. Naruto, sat at his desk, thinking hard. It then came to him that she was that Hyuuga girl! He turned around to see her watching him again, facing forward slowly.

It felt good to be popular. Even if it was just _one _person.

* * *

_Word Count: _**229**

_Ending Song: "Highschool Never Ends" - Bowling for Soup_

man, it's really hot now. i should turn the light off...


	3. Punishment

_i'm glad we went out to eat, they have a/c. _Shiiate! my house is so freaking old it has no a/c. D: sucks so bad. so i decided to sleep on the couch, away from my room that has no air circulation. but it's loud out here with the fountain and fan. ah well.

* * *

**Punishment**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Touchdown Turnaround" - hellogoodbye_

* * *

Hinata was walking the streets by herself, when there was a giant mob forming beneath the Hokage monuments. Piquing her curiosity, she heard many people cursing and yelling threats. She then looked up to see someone vandilizing the carvings. As she gasped, Hinata took a very, very close look, the young girl pulled her hand up to her face as she found out who it was. Hinata fled the scene quickly; she did not want to see his punishment.

She occasionally glanced behind her shoulder, seeing Naruto still hang there by a thread. She stopped looking over her shoulder for one of many reasons; she did not want to see his punishment.

"_Oh No! That's Iruka-sensei!" _Hinata heard from afar. She swallowed her curiosity and continued on.

When Hinata entered the academy and as she saw the door to her learning facility, she heard snickers and crude comments. As Hinata entered, she gasped under her breath as she saw Naruto tied up in the middle of the room. She sat down in her seat, blocking out all the comments.

Once the classroom quieted, they were asked to perform Henge no Jutsu. Hinata watched idly as most students had done it correctly, and once Naruto was called, she watched closely. Hinata looked away when he performed his jutso, and didn't dare to look until she was called up.

Leaving the academy, she walked past the Hokage monuments. Hinata heard faint cursing and as she looked up and frowned.

Punishment put upon those who sought genuine attention was not punishment at all, but of torture.

* * *

_Word Count: _**265**

_Ending Song: "Our December" - Thriving Ivory_

okay, that last sentence took me a minute to figure out, but i thought it was cool :D


	4. Smile

_when i got the jone's soda, i was totally psyched. _okay collecting eight caps isn't that hard... but they have to sell only six in a pack and my brother threw away one =A= damn. i want a free shirt.

* * *

**Smile**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Dear Jamie...Sincerely Me" - hellogoodbye_

* * *

Even if it wasn't meant for her, seeing him smile made her happy. From a sarcastic smirk to a greedy grin, it was great to see. When he smiled, she smiled. When he frowned, she frowned. Some might say obsessed, but she thought it would be flattering if someone thought your smiles made them happy. Out of curiosity, she wondered if he liked her smile. Her smile wasn't that great, but she knew every smile was special.

He took time noticing, and when he finally did, he took it into appreciation. A shy smile and a pair of silver-lined, curious-colored, innocent eyes gently took on his attention for a brief moment before he attached a toothy grin to his whiskered face. A rose was brushed up against her ivory face, and she turned away. Not a shy smile, a content, satisfied smile. His eyes narrowed slightly and his grin turned into a smile. He walked away, hands in his pocket, his own satisfaction succeeded.

* * *

**Word Count: **_166_

_Ending Song: "Tears in Heaven" - Eric Clapton_

what a metaphoric concept. i like it. my favorite so far. i'm getting sticky. ew


	5. Diary

_okay... someone really needs to take a chillpill. _one break up, two break ups, one maddening crush. WTF is wrong with my friends? am i the only normal one?

* * *

**Diary**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Kyptonite" - 3 doors down_

* * *

She sat in the candle-lit, night stained room, writing in a lilac flourished lavender book. Her perfect writing teased the blank ink she wrote in. She smiled as she wrote, very content with what appeared on the blank sheet. She knew every girl had kept a diary, and if bold enough, she knew a boy had one too. Though he wouldn't call it a diary, but rather a _journal. _

_Monday, April Twelfth_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was such a great day. I saw Naruto rummaging through Iruka-sensei's things. I don't know if I did the right thing. He didn't really notice me. Maybe if I told him to stop, he could talk to me. No, but he could've just gotten mad at me. Then maybe he would never talk to me. Oh that would be terrible. I couldn't stand that! Otou-san says I should stay away from him. I don't know why though. Naruto seems so sweet, and he always knows how to brighten the day. I don't know what this feeling is... Sakura-chan and Ten-ten-chan tell me I have a 'crush' on him. I don't know if they're right, but since I have no other alternatives, I'll keep that in mind. Naruto is so cute. With his blonde ha-_

The young girl paused, hearing footsteps that neared her room. She blew out the candle, closing the lavender book and thrusted it underneath her pillow. She laid her head down gently, pulling the cover up and over her nose. The door opened slightly, and a head poked in. She opened an eye cautiously, seeing it wasn't her otou-san, but her cousin. He sighed, closing the door gently. She wondered why he came by.

* * *

**Word Count: **_296_

_Ending Song: The telly on "The Nanny" aka my fave show_

Woow, mysterious ending. I actually don't know why Neji came by... have fun with that.


	6. Journal

_nanananananana! batman! _i looove batman! :D i like pokemon too! lookie! my inner child! oh wait, i still am a child! WTF lol jk

* * *

**Journal**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Lost in Stereo" - All Time Low_

* * *

A young boy sat in the bright, incandescence light, limp and tired. His blonde haired stuck to his whiskered face, his crystal clear, blue sea, desolate-feeling eyes narrowed into slits. He opened up a large book, revealing another book; a smaller book, the very faint colors of yellow and orange, a little squirrel on it. He opened it up, picking up a pen and crossed his legs.

_Monday, April Twelfth_

_Dear Diary- _

The boy scratched that out and restarted.

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a great day today! Sakura-chan actually talked to me! Well it wasn't really talking, but threatening. You know journal, there's this girl in my class that always stares at me. It's kinda creepy but she looks cute. NOT AS CUTE AS MY SAKURA-CHAN! What was her name again? I know she was that Hyuuga girl. I've seen her around the village with her otou-san. Uuuh, I know she's in my class... Hinata! Yeah that's right. I wonder if she likes me... that'd be cool. Nobody likes me...-_

The 'e' dragged and the pen fell.

* * *

**Word Count: **_184_

_Ending Song: "Unhappy" - Thriving Ivory_

Aaaw poor Naruto! and when I said the e dragged, I don't mean like eeeeeeee, but like that little line dragged on... if that made sense. naruto fell asleep, he didn't die or burst into tears if ya wonderin'


	7. Books

_listening to a dude sing london bridge... _when i said i would draw gir, i meant one drawing...

* * *

**Books**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "London Bridge (Cover)" - Bowling For Soup_

* * *

Her good deeds made her look and feel good. Carrying books for Iruka-sensei was one of those good deeds. It was a heavy, painful, and tedious, but never the less, she did it. Being the genuine, golden-hearted, sweet person she was, she did it. As reliable as she was, she was also short. Very short. Holding a large stack of books that covered your face, short. She couldn't see very much, and as she walked down the hall, she relied on the wall for guidance. As she walked with the heavy stack of books, with light and feeble steps, she bumped into someone, praying to God it wasn't who she thought -and secretly hoped- it was.

"Oow!" Cried a shrill, hoarse voice, as the books fell. Her face reddened no matter what, but this time, she nearly fainted. She saw the blonde-headed, loud-mouthed, blue-eyed fox sitting on the ground, rubbing his head gingerly. He looked mad, but as he looked up to see her standing there like a dumbfound idiot, his eyes soften.

"Go-gomen..." She managed to say. The boy shook his head, picking up the books. "Nah, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing." He said, offering the small stack of books to her. She took it hesistantly, watching as he took the remaining books.

"Where were you going?" He asked, a genuinely sweet smile carved into his face. "I-Iruka-sensei's." The young girl said, looking down the books. His smile didn't falter, even if he knew he was going to be in trouble crossing paths with Iruka. He motioned for her to come along, obediently, she did as so. "Ari-arigatou..." She said, her face still red as ever. He just smiled, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Who had knew that books brought people together.

* * *

**Word Count: **_300_

_Ending Song: "Everything is Alright" - Motion City Soundtrack_

that's cool. three hundred exact :D i didn't even plan that!


	8. Friends

_watashi wa orokado..._haha just kidding. i don't mean that ;D

* * *

**Friends**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "California" - Metro Station_

* * *

He was walking by himself, while she walked with her girlfriends. They were giggling and whispering, when they collided. The pink-headed one got mad, and the one with two buns atop her head threatened him. He said he was sorry, and as she looked at the cut on her hand, she just smiled. They thought she was crazy but as he looked at the cut himself, he apologized.

"Gomen'nasai!" He apologized for the hundredth time. She just smiled, looking at him with a strong blush on her face and forgiveness in her eyes. He was nervous; not because he didn't want her to be mad at him, but her otou-san. The pink-headed one asked her what was wrong, but she just kept a shy smile on her face. And when she finally decided to speak, the words shocked the two other girls, and relieved the boy.

"I-it's o-okay. N-naruto-kun an-and I a-are f-friends..."

They walked away, glares still threatening the boy. He wasn't scared, but happy. He was happy he had a real friend. He didn't care if she meant it or not, he just felt great that someone called him their friend.

* * *

**Word Count: **_198_

_Ending Song: "Girls & Boys" - Good Charlotte_

girls don't like boys girls like cars and money! can't i like boys that _come _with cars and money? cars and money is pretty sweet.


	9. Walking

_i like my new story. _i really do. i think it's funny :D if you have time, check it out :) Frost Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms

* * *

**Walking**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Lullaby" - Chase Coy_

* * *

He walked casually, with hard foot steps and a loose facial expression. His blonde hair bounced as he walked, his crystal blue eyes shadowed by his top eyelid, letting in very little light. He either had his hands in his pockets or up under his head, supporting it as he leaned back. He shifted hand position every once in a while.

She walked with light footsteps and kept a shy expression. Her face was either pale or bright pink; depending on her thoughts and who she saw. She kept her lavender eyes opened and alert, watching out for everyone and everything. Her right hand was coiled and placed over her lips, that she bit and chewed on nervously. Her navy hair juggled in the wind, and occasionally doused her red face, causing her to momentarily loose sight of where she was walking.

Many things can happen in one second; for instance, both the blonde, hot-headed boy and the pale, stuttering, bashful girl on the floor. He was on his knees, hovering above her, and she sat on the ground, red as an apple. Her words were jumbled up and stuffed in her throat, and as she tried to mend words, he got up and helped her up. He was blushing too, but not as noticeable and as much as she was.

"Go-gomen'nasai, N-Naruto-kun!" She said it quickly and she was gone. The blonde haired boy turned his head to the side, watching as she ran away. "It's okay, Hinata-chan." He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, continuing his walk.

* * *

**Word Count: **_262_

_Ending Song: "You Told Me You Loved Me" - Cinematic Sunrise_

ah, that's sweet that they run into each other. it happens again, 'cause they both go in a circle, but i wanted to keep it shory :D


	10. Lunch Money

_new favorite band: all time low. _i mean i'm serious this time. I LOVE ATL. i love alex gaskarth, and i love jack barakat :D

* * *

**Lunch Money**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Umbrella (Cover)" - All Time Low_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, a young, blonde-haired boy sat in a tall booth, the aroma of deliciousness emitting from the booth. A man let out a hearty laugh as he addressed the boy. "Wow, Naruto, that's your fourth bowl. I don't think I can put the next bowl on the house." The man bellowed, putting his fist on his hips. Naruto slurped the soup noisily, a grin on his fox face. "That's okay, Teuchi-san, I've got some money!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, another hearty laugh rousing. "You better!" Teuchi joked, turning his back to Naruto, facing the pot of boiling broth. Naruto shifted positions in his seat, pulling out his frog wallet. It was thin and flimsy, worrying Naruto. As he opened it, a fly flew out, rendering it empty. His face darkened, and as he turned to the last of what was in the bowl, watching his next bowl be made, he slurped sadly.

She was hesitant. Feeble. Scared. What if he didn't take it? She took light steps, her inconsistent breaths leaving her mouth as damp ice. She held the bill in her hand tightly, her other hand pressed up against her warm, pink face. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, and when he turned around quickly, she felt like fainting. "H-Hinata-chan?" He asked, looking at her very pale face. He was talking to her. Hinata said nothing, just held the bill out at him like an idiot. Watching his face light up as he looked and took the bill made her smile shyly, and when he thanked her many times, she really wanted to faint. And when he wrapped his arms around her gently and very quickly, she refrained herself from squeaking, and fainting.

If lunch money brought them together for a brief moment, she wondered how long a gift would bring them.

* * *

**Word Count: **_310_

_Ending Song: "Lullabies" - All Time Low_

i looooove all time low. as much as i love this pairing :D


	11. Dreaming

_my theme song? hn, that's a great question... _well i finally found it. "lullaby" by chase coy aka dear juliet. :D it's great, it's about sleep which i major in :D

* * *

**Dreaming**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Angels on the Moon" - Thriving Ivory_

* * *

He was tangled in the sheets, a big, toothy grin pasted to his whiskered face. Drool clung to the edges of his mouth, his hair stuck out from underneath his night cap and clung to his sweaty face as he mumbled. He was having that same dream of someone serving him a big bowl of ramen. Big enough for him to swim in. That someone was _always _Haruno Sakura, but this time she was different. She had navy hair, pale skin, lavender eyes and a beautiful smile. Her face was tinted pink as she held the bowl out to him. He rolled onto his side, squeezing his pillow.

"Hinata-chan... you... serve good ramen." He whispered as he dreamily slurped the imaginary ramen.

* * *

**Word Count: **_122_

_Ending Song: "Holiday" - Boys Like Girls_

oh my oh my. it seemed shorter =A= hehehe


	12. Flowers

_maaan, i haven't updated in fer-ever! _yeah sorry everyone xP implied nejiten

* * *

**Flowers**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Stella" - All Time Low_

* * *

Naruto had finally gotten enough money to buy a nice bouquet of flowers for his sweet, loving, and caring Sakura-chan. He skipped merrily down the street as people watched with a disinterested look. As the blonde-haired, fox-faced, foul demon-boy ran into Sakura at a patch of ill-colored grass, he offered with Hinata watching. She sat idly on a bench with her good friend Tenten next to her, discussing another thing of little importance and as she came to another topic -which also came up in any way or form- that was of Hinata's cousin, Neji. Hinata blushed as she listened to what Tenten had said, her lips curving down into a frown when Sakura had rejected the flowers.

The blonde sulked as he slouched, holding the bouquet of various flowers. His ears perked to a wondrous voice, and as he looked out of the corner of his slitted eyes, he saw Hinata. She was blushing as usual and looking in his direction. Naruto looked down at the flowers he held in his hands darted his eyes to Sakura's back, then turned to look at Hinata. Naruto grinned to himself and tossed Hinata the bouquet of flowers, it landing gently landing in front of her feet.

It startled her, and when she thought it was from who she wished it was, she scold herself for thinking such thought. She picked up the bouquet and looked around to see a certain blonde waving at her. Hinata's face flushed three different shades of red as she held the bouquet close to her.

Naurto walked away with a content smirk sprawled on his face; it wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

**Word Count: **_280_

_Ending Song: "Too Much" - All Time Low_

maybe it's just me, but they kinda seemed ooc :/


	13. Drawings

_dammit, i'm itchin' like craaazy now! _and i am sleep deprived (and yet, I have always been sleep deprived =W=) i'm procrastinating again, can't'cha tell? i cannot. absolutely CANNOT write this scene in my new story Inquisitive Desires... so it's pretty nerve-racking o Ao;;

* * *

**Drawings**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;; _

_Opening Song : "Hello, Brooklyn" - All Time Low_

* * *

Naruto didn't have his hand in drawing. He wasn't a great artist, and he had admitted it with a paint-smeared scowl and a pair of twitchy slits for eyes. Painting, drawing, sketching, it was all the same to him. Intricate designs to free flow, it was still hard. To see artist create such art on a piece of paper that was basically just them _literally _throwing paint at the canvas angered Naruto. It wasn't fair.

The pencil nearly snapped like a neck in his hand as he crumpled yet another piece of paper. He wanted to be sweet and draw his Sakura-chan a beautiful picture of him with her on his arm, but the universe hadn't been so kind. He snarled furiously, crossing his legs as he tried again. The same hideous alien-like figure appeared on the blank page making Naruto rip it from the sketch book and toss it to the floor.

A genius idea spawned from his ramen-flavored brain. Brilliant, simply brilliant! He began to draw on the page, a determined grin sprawled onto his face with the same pencil as he drew. The feeling of art he had never knew was finally in his grasp. His sticky, sweaty, hard, menacing grasp. And as he pulled away to look at the piece he had just drawn, he was _astounded. _From the curves of her hair to the shyness he etched into the page, it amazed him.

He ripped it from the book and picked an empty frame, putting the picture in. He looked at it once more from his bedside table before leaving.

* * *

**Word Count: **_269_

_Ending Song: "The Quiet" - We The Kings_

OMG the start of the hinata shrine! hahaha, just kidding. the would be creepy. xP


	14. Watermelons

_this drabble is a dedication to... _my inability to escape the heat, my dad's awesome watermelon slushies, and my procrasti-fucking-nation

* * *

**Watermelons**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" - Nine Days_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was tired. Naruto was worn. Naruto was mad. Who had known that D-ranked missions were so... _bothersome_? He needed something cool and sweet on this inexplicably hot day. _Sakura-chan! _No he couldn't get her. He fumbled sluggishly into the village, gaining no attention from anyone except a pat on from his sensei who read as he walked away. Naruto's lips curled up into a scowl as he staggered into the nearest stand he found, a _watermelon stand. _The sweet smell that lingered coolly around his nose made him drool. The owner of the stand noticed this and placed two slices of the pink, watery melon next to him as he smiled graciously at the woman.

It was on these days Naruto wished he had someone to share with. Iruka-sensei was busy. Sakura-chan was busy cooing at Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was busy... reading. No way in burning, fiery _hell _was he going to share with that Sasuke. He sighed, taking a small bite of the watery, sweet goodness when he saw the person he was hoping for.

"_Hinata-chan!_" She heard her name and turned to see Naruto waving his hand at her, motioning for her to come. Her face was instantly colored pink as she shakily made her way to the whiskered-blonde that grinned at her. Hinata managed to smile, sitting down next to him as he handed her the second untouched slice of watermelon.

It was on these days Naruto wished he had met more people who appreciated him like Hinata-chan did.

* * *

**Word Count: **_253_

_Ending Song: "Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)" - All Time Low_

It did seemed a bit rushed, but oh well. just to mention, in later drabbles there will be a bit cursing so i changed the rating. AND sometimes drabbles will take place when he is a genin and before he is a genin. so yeah. just a clarification


	15. Serendipity

_yush, i changed the title... _okay, really, how cheesy is '1oo Themes: NaruHina?' or whatever the original title was xD i like 'Galleria of Particularity' cause it rolls off my tongue and it sounds ballin' :D i hope you guys like the change too :D

* * *

**Serendipity**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Painting Flowers" - All Time Low_

**

* * *

**

Hinata had considered herself lucky that Naruto actually noticed her shy, quiet, timid, awkward demeanor. But he hadn't paid enough attention to her as he paid more to Haruno Sakura. Honestly, Hinata was a good-willed, golden-hearted, silver-lined soul, being but it just wasn't _fair. _She wished Naruto had cooed after her, complemented her about her beauty, or just plain say something to her. Sitting in the sulking shadows was where Hinata found her shriveled, whimpering, emptying, aching, _twitching _self-esteem curled up with what was left of its legs up to whatever was left of its chest and rocked gently, telling itself it wasn't worthy of praise. Annoyed and antsy with the fail that sat in front of her, Hinata's attention was drawn from the deep and dark abyss of her contemplative mind.

"You look nice today, Hinata-chan! Did you do something with your hair different?" Said Naruto who smiled pleasantly.

Ah, the serendipity of getting a complement from the boy of your dreams.

* * *

**Word Count: **_167_

_Ending Song: "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" - Fall Out Boy_

i like this one too. it's sweet and dark at the same time. just like me :DDD


	16. Wondering

this drabble and the next one will have the same concept sorta lol :D

* * *

**Wondering**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Love Song (Cover)" - Four Year Strong_

_

* * *

_Hinata had always caught her mind wondering. Wondering where she will go, and who she will meet. What she will be doing, when she will be able to tell Naruto-kun how she felt. How will she tell him. She turned on her side, looking at the empty floor next to her.

For every waking moment her timid mind has wondered, Hinata had a somewhat, illogical, inexplainable theory and or explanation. Somewhat because it was only half done. Illogical because they both knew it wouldn't happen. Inexplainable because the inexplainable is inexplainable. Twitching in confusion, she opened her lavender eyes and stared at the ceiling, counting imaginary stars that were etched into the milky night sky above her.

And yet, after all of this confusion and irritation, her mind continued to wonder.

* * *

**Word Count: **_132_

_Ending Song: "MakeDamnSure" - Taking Back Sunday_

i just read painted red again, and when i clicked on the chapter, "Heels Over Head", the song Heels Over Head started playing. What kind of awesome magic powers do I have? oh right, the _awesome _kind. ;D


	17. Wandering

:D so this drabble has basically the same concept as the last one ;D enjoy!

* * *

**Wandering**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Follow Me Down" - 3OH!3 feat. Neon Hitch_

_

* * *

_Naruto had always caught his mind wandering. Wandering in some distant land of his broth-flavored, noodle shaken brain, walking into some 'what ifs'. And when he turned over, all of those 'what ifs' toppled each other, leading his wandering mind into who's, what's, when's, why's, and how's.

Who was meant for him? What was he to do? When will he know? Why does he need to know? And how he will know.

For every waking moment Naruto let his mind wander, he would think up an adequately, irrational, enigmatic theory and or explanation. Adequately because it could possible work, but not really. Irrational, because he and his mind both know it couldn't work. And enigmatic because the enigmatic is enigmatic. Cringing in the thought of confusion, Naruto turned to his side, staring out the window and reached out to touch the reflecting moon that was stitched into his window. His 'what ifs' were like the moon in the mirror; it's there but you can't reach it.

And after all of this irritation and confusion, his mind still wandered.

* * *

**Word Count: **_186_

_Ending Song: "D-technolife" - Uverworld_

dude seriously, this and the last one are totally the same. I just changed up a few words, but THEY ARE BASICALLY THE SAME CONCEPT! don't deny it, you know i'm right... sort of xDDD i'm so stupid. i keep forgetting shit... sorry i didn't notice this quick enough xD


	18. Decisions

dude i just found the song "She Likes (My Bittersweet Love)" by FTSK. man that song is the sex!

* * *

**Decisions**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "She Likes (My Bittersweet Love)" - Forever the Sickest Kids_

_

* * *

_They decided. Their decisions made Hinata mad. Their decisions made Naruto squeal. Their decisions were stupid. They sat in the classroom, Iruka-sensei's hands preoccupied with piece of papers. Today was the day that the kids were separated into groups. So far, Hinata had her fingers crossed, paying on her golden heart that she would be on a team with Naruto.

Naruto was scared. He didn't want to be on a team with Sasuke. But he wanted to be on a team with Sakura. His eyes were closed as he rocked back and forth in anticipation, hoping and hoping. The universe cursed him with the Bijuu Kyuubi, and made everyone hate him. In result, Naruto wished two bads made one great.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino._" Hinata's heart stopped, nearly fainting as her lips dropped into a frown. She shrunk back into her seat, listening to what team Naruto had been assigned to. "_Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-_" He sat up quickly, exclaiming his joy.

That was when Hinata really did faint.

* * *

**Word Count: **_174_

_Ending Song: "The Beach" - All Time Low_

this one is sad D; poor hina-chan );


	19. Thinking

_dude, i haven't updated in forever... _yeah sorry to keep you guys waiting =A= i had this idea but forgot it. it'll come by sooner or later. so anyway, these all all thoughts. _italics is hinata _normal is naruto. enjoy~! :DD

* * *

**Thinking**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Overrated" - Thriving Ivory_

_

* * *

_

_I don't understand... _

Why do this have to be this way?

_C-can't things just go the way I want it? Just for once?_

I think I've suffered enough, why can't the world let me have just this?

_The world hates me. I-it does! Th-there's no denying it! I can't see it working out. And I see everything._

Underestimated, overwhelmed, and unappreciated, I-I just want this one thing! Can't it just happen for me?

_That's all I wish for. It's si-simple and shouldn't be hard. It's like liquid slipping through my fingers..._

Like a one of a kind sound that can only be heard once...

_A feeling o-of accomplishment..._

The sight of determination...

_The world... _

Is just..

_unfair._

_

* * *

_

**Word Count: **_128_

_Ending Song: "The Girls a Straight Up Hustler" - All Time low_

you guys might be wondering what naruto and hinata are thinking about, and why they're on the same page. soo naruto is a jinchuuriki and he just wants to be appreciated by many others. hinata just wants naruto to notice her and all that jazz. it's angsty but i like it 'cause it's like... their thoughts are connected in some way or form. lol anyways i hoped you enjoyed it. and don't forget, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! they keep me alive! :)


	20. Extraordinary

_this took forever to think up... _okay at first, they were complimenting each other then i came up with this. ENJOY it hurt my brain =A=

* * *

**Extraordinary **

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "The Girls a Straight Up Hustler" - All Time Low_

_

* * *

_The word, _extraordinary_, was a conundrum for Naruto. He didn't know whether or not it meant _amazing, curiously beautiful _or _super boring, dull and bleak. _As he sat in the large booth of Ichiraku Ramen, awaiting his sweet, sweet, sweet ramen. He thought impatiently, fingers laced together in front of his lips. The wispy steam attacked his face when he snarled in distress, slapping the air. The large man in front of him chuckled and turned away.

Taking a pair of chopsticks, Naruto still hadn't figured out what he thought was absolutely extraordinary. Ramen was surely extraordinary, but it wasn't a breathing, living thing. Sighing in defeat, he began slurping away when he heard a beautiful description of the sky. Turning around quickly, he saw Sakura-chan, but her lips were closed. Looking to the left of her, he saw Hinata-chan. Grinning, he turned to face his ramen and ate quickly.

Hinata-chan was truly extraordinary.

* * *

_Ending Song: "Jerk It Out" - The Caesars _

**Word Count: **_157_

okay so i know what you're thinking: _she just said some stuff about the sky. wtf? _well when i have time to watch the next drabble, you'll understand, hopefully xD


	21. Beautiful

_the description and intense hate for the sky is what hinata and i share... _or at least i made her think ;D enjoy!

* * *

******Beautiful**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Your Guardian Angel" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_

* * *

_Hinata and Sakura were going to visit Ino, the sky bright and shining underneath them. Sakura had been ranting on, and on about Sasuke and how he said something to her when she turned to see Hinata's lavender-colored eyes engulfed in the windy sky. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned when Hinata turned to her slowly, eating away at her green eyes. "I-it's nothing. I-I was just thinking about my passionate hate for the sky." She said as the pink-haired kunoichi gaped. "What do you mean by 'passionate hate'?" The lavender-eyed girl shrugged, seeing Naruto at the stand with his fingers laced together.

"Th-the sky is just so big and free; i-it's creativity to the eyes and is just up there. It isn't j-judged by anyone and brings happiness to people. A sea of beauty, th-that's what is it. I hate it because I want to be just like the sky. Free and creative; happy and beautiful."

Naruto listened intently and scoffed, setting down his chopsticks. "You are beautiful, Hinata-chan." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_Ending Song: "Shut Me Up" - MSI_

**Word Count: **_181_

okay i know naruto was ooc but that's okay. it's sweet he thinks that way! anywho school starts tomorrow and things will be coming along more slowly.


	22. The Note

_should i do just one au? _should I? i'm contemplating... oh shit, i'll do it! totally AU highschool-style! enjoy~

* * *

**The Note**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Float On" - Modest Mouse_

_

* * *

_

_Shit. Seriously. What the hell's wrong with that chick? _

The blonde haired boy thought as he chewed on the end of his pencil, looking into the lavender eyes of a girl across from him. He pulled his eyes away from her and tried to concentrate on the trigonometry in front of him. The feeling of eyes were heavy on his shoulders, his fingers clenching the number two pencil in his grasp. He struggled with the numbers and tuned out the teacher's lecture.

_Why does she keep staring at me?_

She sat there with her eyes locked on him, her face a rosy pink. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. Seniors in high school and she wasn't sure. She breathed hard, adjusting her navy hair and chewed on her lip nervously. The trigonometry in front of her was done neatly and tidily in a deep blue that countered the light blue notebook it was written in. Her fingers fumbled with the paper and she was nervous.

_God this problem's hard... and she's still starin- Dude, hold up. What's this?_

He stared at the piece of paper in front of him as the bell rung loudly, the shuffled of relieved students leaving the classroom. His name was written in the most beautiful handwriting and smelled pretty. Unfolding the note that was obviously from the staring girl in front of him, he read it and smirked.

She stood in front of him, her face flushing a shade of red when she noticed the smirk. And when he looked up, his glistening blue eyes meeting her nulling lavender eyes, he uttered the words she thought she's never hear.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you after school."

* * *

**Word Count: **_293_

_Ending Song: "Girls & Boys" - Good Charlotte_

okay, the note said a simple i like you will you go out with me. i thought it was sweet :) review please! thanks to all of the reviewers, alert-ers, favorite-ers, et cetera.


	23. Arguing

_all dialog baby! _ya got that right! it's kiba and neji talking with naruto. you can tell who's who. naruto begins the conversation enjoy~!

* * *

**Arguing**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows_

_

* * *

_

"SHUT UP!"

"You know it's true!"

"What are you two talking about now?"

"He likes your cousin!"

"No I don't!

"What is this? You better stay away from her."

"You so like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Then you wouldn't care if I ask her out!"

"Don't do that!"

"I don't want you dating my cousin either."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I have my reasons."

"So you like her too!"

"Yeah, I mean, she's super hot!"

"How dare you talk of her that way?"

"Fuck off!"

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I just told you to 'fuck off'!"

"WHY?"

"'Cause you don't like her!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Well she doesn't like you!"

"This is quite unfortunate."

"What is?"

"You two _will _not date me cousin."

"You're not her dad!"

"True, but I am not willing to let two idiots fight over her."

"He doesn't even like her!"

"Neither do you! You just think she's 'hot'!"

"Well _do _you like her?"

"..."

* * *

**Word Count: **_175_

_Ending Song: "In Too Deep" - Sum 41_

haha this one was funny. this is in shippuden if you are wondering. next chapter will be a conversation between the girls ;D


	24. Talking

_yet another all dialog! _hina, sakura, and tenny. :) enjoy~!

* * *

**Talking**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "She's a Lady" - Forever the Sickest Kids_

_

* * *

_

"So you do like him?"

"W-well, I-I'm not co-comfortable ta-talking about th-this..."

"Yeah, don't just ask her stuff like that!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't know! I was making sure!"

"B-but I ne-never re-really said-"

"So you _do _like him!"

"No... we-well... u-um.. I-"

"That's not the right thing to ask!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?"

"Y-you g-guys-"

"You're just supposed to get her into the conversation!"

"How do I do that?"

"Te-Tenten-chan... Sa-Sakura-chan...-"

"Just ask her about some stuff _then _bring it up!"

"That's stupid! Why can't I just ask her right there?"

"G-guys...?"

"WHAT?"

"I d-do l-like him..."

"... Oh..."

* * *

**Word Count: **_110_

_Ending Song: "Hey Brittany!" - FTSK_

what a coincidence. this chapter was shorter the the one before D; lol anyway review!


	25. Her Tears

_aaaw this one's gonna be sad _D; yes it will be. enjoy~ and review! this is dedicated to **Helga4Ever **(dude i hope i spelled your name right) 'cause she's a beast. nao, read on, or imma rip yo legs off. oh and naruto's POV

* * *

**Her Tears**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Heels Over Head" - Boys Like Girls_

_

* * *

_

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed sweet, sweet Sakura-chan as I tried to hug her once more. She then hit me in the face. I cried out in pain and grabbed my face, frowning in failure. Sakura-chan was so pretty, but why did she like that dumb ass Sasuke? It's _Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that. _Ugh, it makes me sick. She stomped away and stormed with the other girls after Sasuke who just looked away from them.

I scowled, wishing I was him. Being chased by all the pretty girls. I had to smile at that thought. Especially if one of those girls was Sakura-chan. Oh yeah. I started walking on, adjusting my headband, I gained many glares from passing villagers. Their glares itched underneath my skin and made my eyelids droop. I sometimes did wish I was like Sasuke. Not hated by anyone. I sighed loudly and heard some kind of sobbing.

I turned to see Hinata-chan, her eyes a bit watery. Furrowing my brow, I approached her and stuck my hand out. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" I asked when her liquid lavender eyes hit mine.

"E-ev-everything...!" She said before running off.

What did that mean? Whatever it did, it wasn't right to see her tears.

* * *

**Word Count: **_207_

_Ending Song: "Hey Brittany!" - FTSK_

holy shit, hey brittany playing again. it seemed a bit rushed D; oh well, i hoped you liked it my friends! :D


	26. Golden Heart

_on a silver platter, your wish came true... _all time low is the best band in the world. have an argument? so what, i have my opinions. :P enjoy~

* * *

**Golden Heart**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Poison" - All Time Low_

_

* * *

_

The navy-haired kunoichi had been wandering mindlessly on the streets of Konohagakure, thinking about the upcoming Chuunin Exams. She nibbled on her lip, hoping that she would pass, and not get hurt. As she rounded a corner, meandering her way through the stitches of people that ignored the Hyuuga heiress. As the people depleted in massive numbers, Hinata was walking alone, unaware of the absentminded, blonde-haired boy that walked relatively father away from her. His eyes had been closed, his mind guiding his way as he silently walked into posts.

As she rounded another corner, she came across a little boy whose eyes were red and damp. She turned her head to the side and knelt down next to him. "W-what's wrong?" She managed to say, the whiskered-face boy stopping upon hearing her stuttering words. His eyes opened as she helped the boy up, wiping away his tears as she handed him something from her pocket. For once, he had seen her smile, the little boy's face lighting up as well.

He had came to the conclusion that she had to be the most golden-hearted person he has ever seen.

* * *

**Word Count: **_192_

_Ending Song: "A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" - All Time Low_

zomg, it was totally rushed =A= so if you're wondering what hinata gave the little boy, she gave him a piece of candy and some money to help his family 'cause he's a poor boy :) sweet i know, but you know what would be sweeter? reviews~!


	27. Fidelity

_OMG! _i just found a great song! hero by superchic[k] heard it? i love their song one girl revolution. totally tenten, right?

* * *

**Fidelity**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Hero" - Superchic[k]_

_

* * *

_

They both had different fidelities. He honored his beliefs and strives for what he believes. She respected her family's tradition and aimed so high to be strong. He jumped to be the best, and she hopped to be appreciated more. He ran to be the one to save others, and she strode to let her voice be heard. He wanted to be known and she wanted to be heard. His fidelity was to surpass the best and make it better. Her fidelity was to be stronger and determined.

But one thing they had both shared was to be loved.

* * *

**Word Count: **_100_

_Ending Song: "Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)" - All Time Low_

a true drabble. (: that last sentence foreshadows so many things :O lol did i use 'fidelity' correctly? i don't really know. review please! :)


	28. Decadence

_ZOMG! _i found another [well like three] great song! one, is koyoi... whatever by porno graffitti, and stuttering and stupid love letter both by friday night boys. listen to them, i think they're great :)

* * *

**Decadence**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Stuttering" - The Friday Night Boys_

_

* * *

_

She sometimes wondered if her heart was leading itself to decadence. Her otou-san looked down on her because she was too timid. She couldn't help the fact that she was born with too much timidness for one person. She sometimes thought her head was leading itself to decadence. Naruto-kun never noticed her enough to her liking, only to drool after Sakura-chan. They were friends, but she wanted to be liked. Hell, she wanted to be _noticed. _She was like a shadow that stalked behind a true image. _Her _true image. What was he true image? Sometimes she wouldn't give a shit if her mind rammed itself into decadence. Who would care anyways?

"Hinata-chan, I think you dropped your smile." Naruto-kun said with a lopsided grin, a rosy and timid smile catching Hinata's face as she looked into his sapphire eyes. "There it is."

* * *

**Word Count: **_146_

_Ending Song: "Sakura Biyori" - Mai Hoshimura_

aaaw an angsty drabble. have you guys ever heard someone say you dropped your smile? i'm gonna start saying that ;D review and maybe i'll find my smile ;)


	29. Elation

_chelsea... _catchiest song in the world. it's by the summer set. go look it up :)

* * *

**Elation**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo" - Porno Graffitti_

_

* * *

_

Many little things had elated Naruto. Sakura-chan definitely elated him. So did ramen. Talking as well. He was elated to figure out he graduated the ninja academy— shit, who wouldn't? He was _very _elated to find that his sweet Sakura-chan was on his team, but not very elated to see Sasuke had followed too. He thought the word _elated _was funny. It explained his mind so well it was crazy. Sometimes when his head was in the clouds —obviously daydreaming about Sakura-chan— the little, annoying birds had made an addition to his extreme state of elation.

But what elated him the most was listening and seeing Hinata-chan's brilliant laugh and smile.

* * *

**Word Count: **_113_

_Ending Song: "Colors of the Heart" - Uverworld_

so many reviews! thank you all! :D everyone wanted another sweet one :) so there it is. review! this story has the most reviews so far! :DD


	30. Sentimental

_let's take this back, 2005, drinks are pouring BOYS so fine... _lol i love that song.

* * *

**Sentimental**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Chelsea" - The Summer Set_

_

* * *

_

Sentimental feelings. Sentimental words. Sentimental breakdowns. Sentimental figures. Naruto wished he'd seen it all. To have sentimental value for his person. He felt like he lacked sentimentality. Even if it caused people to stare oddly at him, he wished he had sentimental _people _in his life. He was never boasted about, never appreciated by. If he couldn't have those things, why couldn't he have something as small and common as sentimentality?

He felt as though the only person who had ever showed him sentimentality was Hinata-chan.

* * *

**Word Count: **_89_

_Ending Song: "Weightless" - All Time Low_

holy mother of Jesus. that's one short drabble. YAY! TWENTY MORE UNTIL I'M HALF WAY THAR :DD review please :)


	31. Strife

_CLOUD STRIFE! _lol two drabbles in one day! i'm on a role!

* * *

**Strife**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "You Told Me You Loved Me" - Cinematic Sunrise_

_

* * *

_

Naruto felt he was in strife with almost _everyone _he saw— that Uchiha bastard, Sasuke. That smart-ass Hyuuga, Neji. Hell, he was in strife with the _hokage. _He wanted to be the dominant one. Looked up at. He didn't want to be involved in these silly strifes. His was in strife with himself for goodness' sakes! He wanted— no, he _needed _to be better. Better than anyone, anything, better than better _itself. _Even if it meant breaking into a strife with _better. _Subsequently to every strife he made, or encountered, something great happened to him.

Just like seeing Hinata-chan smile a real smile.

* * *

**Word Count: **_104_

_Ending Song: "Now That We're Done" - Metro Station_

i just realized i love the word strife. just sounds so cool :) REVIEW! :D


	32. Juxtaposition

_this word's a beast too... _yes, i love this word. and i've noticed that i've been naming the drabbles after words ;D if you have any suggestions or fave words, shoot me up a review or PM, i'll be glad to oblige

* * *

**Juxtaposition**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Hummingbird" - NeverShoutNever!_

_

* * *

_

Hinata knew for a fact that she was juxtaposed with everyone _better _than her. Otou-san juxtaposed her to Hanabi because Hinata wasn't as strong as her. Otou-san juxtaposed her to Neji-niisan because she wasn't as great as a tactician as he was. She didn't like to be compared with two great people. She didn't want to be compared with two great people. It wasn't right. She was who she was, and she liked it that way. Hinata didn't want to be something she _wasn't. _It's just not right that way. Whatever happened to individuality?

Just because she was juxtaposed to great people didn't give others the right to juxtaposed Naruto-kun to people not as great.

* * *

**Word Count: **_124_

_Ending Song: "Girls do What They Want" - The Maine_

this must be the first story in the history of my author life to gain over fifty reviews. wanna make it a hundred? ^^


	33. Playing Games

_don't think this is happy... _'cause it ain't

* * *

**Playing Games**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" - All Time Low_

_

* * *

_

Naruto knew many games. Card games, board games, especially _mind _games. He played those all the time with all kinds of people. To him, a _mind game _was the game of being the best. It was to be the best with tactics and never to let people read you. He always thought that mind games were to test durability of the mind and to find out how people function on the inside. He never lost. And he never won. It was always a tie with someone. He could read people, and people could read him, but it always came to a tie. The only mind game he recalled winning was with Hyuuga Neji, and man did that feel so fucking good to rub it into that smart-ass' face.

But Naruto knew, on his heart and life, that he would never, _ever _play mind games with Hinata. She was too fragile and he didn't want to break her.

* * *

**Word Count: **_158_

_Ending Song: "Ichirin no Hana" - High and Mighty Color_

okay, the last few sentences, you guys might think, are like selfish and stuff, but what naruto is really thinking is that he doesn't want to hurt hinata by getting inside her head and using her 'cause that is what basically (to me) what a mind game is. so i hope that made sense. and c'mon guys, we're so close to 100 reviews! ONLY EIGHT MORE!


	34. Time

_this item gets to all of us, eventually... _don't lie. time gets you always

* * *

**Time**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Skyway Avenue" - We The Kings_

_

* * *

_

Time. The one intangible object that made Naruto feel worst and worst everyday. It's not like he didn't want to live, but sometimes the evil glares and snickers of resentment made him feel like he wanted to stop. But thinking of suicide made him feel weak, and feeling weak was something he _never _wanted to look at.

Time. The only untouchable thing that made Hinata feel wish, and wish everyday. She wanted to be noticed for her hidden strengths, and sometimes, when people had a twinkle in their eyes, showing her that they saw it, but only to disappear in a matter of seconds, Hinata felt sick. She didn't want to be noticed for her beauty, though she wasn't complaining when people did, but she wanted to be noticed for who she was.

Time. The one and only, airy thing that kept these two waiting.

* * *

**Word Count: **_149_

_Ending Song: "I Wanna Love You (Cover)" - The Maine_

three more reviews, and i might cry. you guys know what these two are waiting for? REVIEWS! lol jk, their both waiting for love~


	35. Troublesome

_hinted shikatema. _sorry shikaino fans, shikatema just rocks harder lol. ladies out there, don't take shika's description offensively, you know he loves you ;D

* * *

**Troublesome**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Kokoro no Tamago" - Buono!_

_

* * *

_

"Women... are troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, walking with his hands in his pockets as he met Naruto at the corner. "What's that, Shikamaru?" He asked, innocence glittering in his eyes. Shikamaru sighed loudly, because of Naruto's inability to comprehend some things, as well as his laziness. "Women, are troublesome." Naruto turned his head to the side, blinking with the same innocence. "Why do you think so?" He asked, Shikamaru uttering another sigh.

"They're loud, annoying, spontaneous, impulsive, arrogant, and selfish." Naruto snorted and doubled over with laughter.

_Not Hinata-chan. _

* * *

**Word Count: **_91_

_Ending Song: "Face Down" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

shit, too many short drabbles! who wants more _longer _drabbles? i surely want more reviews lol. and guys, i'm gonna start a new naruhina story sometime this week, it's gonna be called Letters to Me check out my page frequently to see when i post it.


	36. Nostalgia

_oh shut up shika. _this is dedicated to the one hundredth review, and **Camomile Tea** & **K.999999999 **for giving me the 100th and 101st (is that right?) reviews! also, a great thanks to the other reviewers! :D

* * *

**Nostalgia**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "I Must Be Dreaming" - The Maine_

_

* * *

_

Hinata didn't feel nostalgic very often. She didn't like the feeling. It just made her feel distant to everyone. Hinata couldn't understand why people like to be brought back so far. She liked the present time. It wasn't so old and it wasn't so different. It just feel right to her. Sure, when she was old and had kids she would want to reminisce on the memories of her young kunoichi days. Feeling nostalgic just made her sad, and Hinata was sad often. She didn't want to be sad on top of sad. It wouldn't be right, _at all. _

Nostalgia was a waste of time to Hinata. Nostalgically thinking made her head spin, and recalling things she missed just made her sick. Of course thinking fondly of memories you wished you could relive were thrilling, but what of the sad and hurtful memories? Who would want to go through all of that once more? She hated thinking of things that opened the sealed wound. She couldn't comprehend _why _people bring up such things. It just didn't make sense to Hinata.

Though, not many things made sense to the young Hyuuga Heiress. She sighed, realized a funny thought. How she was reminiscing her first she had decided she didn't like nostalgia. One thing was for sure.

She would always feel nostalgic towards the first day she met Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Word Count: **_236_

_Ending Song: "Coffeeshop Soundtrack" - All Time Low_

i don't like this one. okay, maybe i do, but it isn't as deep as the other ones =A=;; oh well, if you guys like it, then i'm happy :]


	37. Provocative

_i have great drawings! :D _check out my dA page! when i get it up on my profile lol.

* * *

**Provocative**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "The Curse of Curves" - Cute is What We Aim For_

_

* * *

_

Everyone got on Naruto's nerve at least _once. _There was always something he could find that peeved him on everyone. Sasuke and his chicken-butt head, egotistical, morose statements. Neji and his long, girlie hair, cynical, provocative remarks. Naruto thought Sakura-chan was perfect, but as he spent more time with her, he found she sometimes vexed him to insanity. Shikamaru was his good friend, but his lazy demeanor was a pain. Gaara was certainly provocative; his ignorance was a huge pain in the ass. Tsunade-obaasan was annoying when she was drunk, which was often.

And they thought he was annoying. Naruto thought people should look in the mirror before they could judge him. Everyone just judged him on what was inside him, literally. Not _inside _him. No one saw him that way. Sometimes, Naruto wanted people to gaze deep into his cerulean eyes and let people tell him what they thought. Naruto believed that when people stared into your eyes, they could learn more of a person, but no one ever gazed into his eyes. They just glared at him. Those people were provocative. Narrow-minded idiots. They all thought they were better. What conceited fools.

Naruto knew one day he was going to be better than all of them. He didn't _think _it, he didn't _wish _it, he _knew _it. And when he saved Konohagakure, they would bow at his feet, apologizing. That would be the time he would become Hokage. He'll be the greatest Hokage in the history of Hokages. Everyone thought Naruto was the provocative one, but really, they were. He wanted to open their eyes. He wanted to rip their ears apart. Make them listen to his pleas of wanting approval. That was what peeved him the most. He just wished he was normal.

The only person that didn't provocative him was Hinata-chan. Naruto wished more people were sweet and caring like her.

* * *

**Word Count: **_320_

_Ending Song: "Memories Fade Like Photographs" - All Time Low_

i like this one better than the other. Tea-Chan, and K.K.-Chan, this one is dedicated to you instead :D REVIEW! :DD


	38. Blizzard

_i like snow... _blizzards are another story... lol

* * *

**Blizzard**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Like a G6" - Far East Movement_

_

* * *

_

_It never snows here... _Naruto thought to himself icily, grinning like an idiot at the comparison. His collar was pulled over his ears, hands stuffed in his pockets painfully, cheeks scornfully red. He trudged in the four inches of snow. His feet were numb and his fingers were raw, his sapphire for eyes dull and frozen. Naruto knew that the tips of his luscious, golden locks must have been frozen through. He hated snow. It was cold, and when there was wind, it made things colder. It was just another addition of the 'cold shoulder' the villagers gave to him. Though, this was _actually _cold.

Naruto knew he was the only idiot that walked through the forest to do some decent training. The only idiot to watch the pretty flakes descend from the heavens. And the only idiot who ran before it was too late. This was some sort of icy hell, almost as icy as the villagers' hearts. Naruto had passed a few of said villagers, listening to them whisper loud enough for him about how the cold should not effect him. What idiots. He was human. Of course this effected them! The least they could have done for the poor Jinchuuriki was toss him a blanket, or some free ramen. Both would have been good for the needy genin.

As he neared his home, Naruto noticed in the thin lace of snow, a figure dancing slowly. His squinted his eyes in his usual manner, nudging his head forward to get a better look. His stomachs grew icy butterflies when his mind turned to a blizzard tundra. Hinata-chan was dancing in the upcoming blizzard, face looking up to the clouds where they dropped their frozen children.

Hinata-chan sure brought the blizzard to Konohagukure for sure. In his heart, that was.

* * *

**Word Count: **_301_

_Ending Song: "Stupid Love Letter" - The Friday Night Boys_

anyone out their have their minds turned to a blizzardy tundra by someone special? ;3


	39. Heart and Soul

_dude, sorry... _for such the long wait. i have two papers to write, my great grandmother died... things have been pretty hectic.

* * *

**Heart and Soul**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Break Even" - The Script_

_

* * *

_

Heart and soul were two completely thing. Without a heart, you were dead. Without a soul, you were meaningless. Naruto had both of those things, and yet, all of those fucking idiots known as _villagers _had known him as a heartless and soulless demon. How impulsive. Things weren't fair. They were never for the genin. Sure, he was being trained by one of the most _legendary _ninja out there, but nothing changed that. Maybe once or twice has he saved the village near single-handedly, but that didn't give him any credit.

When he recruited Tsunade-obaasan, no one really thanked him for finding their Go Hokage, they just glared and walked away. When he knocked some sense into his fellow Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, they never said much. It took his heart to figure out all of that, and his soul to do it. Kicking a rock that stood in his way, Naruto wished it was the ignorant villagers that paid no heart to him. He wished they tumbled to their senses and shared the soul with him.

The rock came to a stop in front of the Hyuuga Heiress, both of their eyes meeting for a moment. They stood in silence, the early spring zephyr clearing their minds.

_If Hinata-chan had the heart, _Naruto thought, _then I have the soul. _

* * *

**Word Count: **_221_

_Ending Song: "Heaven Can Wait" - We The Kings_

i'm getting writers block. =A= so if you didn't get it, naruto thought to himself that you need to heart to figure things out, and the soul to do things, that's basically what he's saying. i think... it's more like hinata has more heart than soul and naruto has more soul than heart... i think. lol sorry this one sucked D; review anyways!


	40. Solace

_so...~ _who wants to listen to a story? ONCE UPON A TIME, A SEXY AUTHOR BY THE NAME OF **BLEEP **JOINED THE GREATEST SITE IN THE WORLD: FANFICTION. AFTER NEARLY A YEAR OF WRITING NONSTOP OF A SHITTY COMPUTER, **BLEEP'S **FATHER WAS SO GENEROUS TO BUY **BLEEP **A LAPTOP. BUT ONE DAY, **BLEEP'S **LAPTOP GOT CORRUPTED WITH SHIT, AND SHE GOT SCARED. AND NOW, AFTER TALKING TO THE HP PEOPLE, **BLEEP'S **LAPTOP IS FIXED, BUT HAS NOTHING ON IT. THE END. my real name's anita, actually ;D

* * *

**Solace**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby" - 3OH!3_

_

* * *

_

Across from sentimentality, Naruto didn't receive or even _find _solace. When he didn't find solace, it just made him think what the _fuck _was wrong with the world. Not much comforted the genin, possibly ramen and his upcoming power, but those were different. _Intangible_, so to speak. Well, ramen wasn't _intangible_, but it didn't breath. Well, metaphorically speaking, it breathed hot steam, but that wasn't where Naruto was trying to get. Nothing relieved the Jinchuuriki, nothing brought him to peace, nothing comforted him. It was all game, he always thought. A game in this, sick, twisted, mutilated, distorted, contorted, _spiraling _world of idiots.

Solace was also a funny word to Naruto. So-lace. He laughed at his impulsiveness, swinging his legs on the slightly high bench, sighing irritably. His lips twisted in annoyance, nails clawing at the wooden comfort of his bum, trying to figure out complicated things. Another weight was placed on the bench when Naruto turned to the side, looking at the raven-haired Hyuuga beside him. His head turned the side, a wave of warmth sweep over his heart and soul, seeing the Hyuuga Heiress blush all over, staring at her feet.

Sighing in contentment, Naruto grinned to himself. The solace in his life was beginning to be Hinata-chan.

* * *

**Word Count: **_215_

_Ending Song: "Hometown Heroes; National Nobodies" - All Time Low_

gawsh, sorry for such shitty drabbles lately D; i've been so freaking busy. seriously, dudes, give me an idea if you want it written, i won't turn you down. review! :D


	41. Imagination

_you know what? _the sweetest song in the world is? tonight by FM static. i must say that about every song, but it's really sweet :3 this song inspired this drabble :]

* * *

**Imagination**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Tonight" - FM Static_

_

* * *

_

Hinata laid in bed, idly, staring at the ceiling like any other night. It was a brisk night; cool, broad and rough. The sheets were thin and the warmth was brittle, her toes curling as the wind blew through the slightly opened window. The stars were bright and shining like millions of teeth clouded in black cloth. Things were silent, except for the very low snores that came from the other end of the hall, which the Hyuuga Heiress expected to be Neji-niisan. She thought quickly about her small fantasies where the ground was held up by elephants, the sky was water, and radios were commanded by elves. She wished things worked that way in the world. Where everything wasn't all business.

She wanted to fall and only to be picked up by someone she loved, watch shooting stars beam from their eyes. The music would appear in the air, book characters would be real and alive like the people were in real life. Drawings would breathe, trees would sing. Things would be right, there would be no wrong. All would be good, and there would be nobody to destroy it. No one could be hurt, and everyone would have someone. That was the place she wanted. The place where the stars would hold you if no one was there. Hearst would be made of steel, instead of glass, and could never be broken.

Everyone found a true love, and no one to be left out. The person you loved was the person that made you whole. They would never leave you, they would never hurt you, they would never _stop _loving you. She wanted to live in a world where no one died, and everyone was talented in their own, unique way. Fantasy was reality and reality was fantasy. Up was down and down was up.

Imagination was brutal to children. But it didn't stop Hinata to imagine herself with Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Word Count: **_324_

_Ending Song: "Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal" - All Time Low_

guess what. i bought a domo shirt today :D lol REVIEW~!


	42. Red String

_man... _sorry i haven't updated this in like forever. i've been just... really... really... busy. but, being gone for such a long time got me straight A's on my midterm report card so i'm happy! :D anyway, enjoy this one shot. i'm sure you guys will like it :D inspired by the chinese folklore

* * *

**Red String**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "You Guardian Angel" - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

A young demon boy walked around by himself, his blonde tail trailing behind him obediently. His golden ears bounced happily as his genuine fox eyes were slitted as usual. The orange yukata he wore was tied to his structure loosely with the silver obi. His body was comforted by the red happi engraved with his clan's crest. The young demon child looked the age of seven, his person glowing bright in the dull atmosphere. The sky was grey with tears, tufts of lighter grey hairs here and there. He seemed happy with himself as he bounced alongside the gravel road. His zori clicked and clacked along the pebbles, eyes set straight ahead. He had just come back from a festival, going home early while his parents continued their joys. Little did he know that an attack had been scheduled for that particular festival in the specific village. Oh the pain it would bring him. The sky dimmed even further, clouds gathering slowly. It was only midday and it had seemed like night. He skipped, and he ran, getting nowhere near his home.

The fan he held danced with the paper wind, red swirls appearing before his eyes that held the morning sky. A low flute was played in the distance, a thick mist forming around the young demon's ankles. It was normal for these things to happen when living in the demon realm, but the world of the living creatures had not been allowed. White cranes walked beside him, in front of him, and also behind him. White foxes with nine tails roaming the streets. They were of his race, though, they were never white. The paws were a bloody red, as well as their beady eyes. The low flute continued as a golden dragon with a red mane swirl onto the ground. Eyes as sharp as a blade, it growled at the young demon boy, causing him to cower. It wasn't normal to have these kinds of animals here only the color white. The young demon began to think that he was in the presences of a God. What God would come to the demon realm?

As the young fox demon continued down the road, the mist become more and more dense, music growing louder, he came across an old man with long white hair. He bore red lines that ran from his eyes to his chin, a full moon residing behind him. He played a small flute that the young demon would expect to play a lighter tune, but it groaned heavily. Dense mist came from the end, the sky turning white. The young demon came in front of the man, seeing that he wore traditional clothing. A heavenly glow surrounded him, large gourd sitting beside him. The music stopped as the young demon and the God met eyes.

"Why hello, young demon." The God said in all his holiness, the fox demon parting his lips to speak. "I am the matchmaker God; in charge of all marriages." The fox demon turned his head to the side. "How do you decipher who belongs with whom?" He asked in all curiosity, the matchmaker God chuckling. "Like this, young fox demon." He snapped his fingers, a red string appearing around the fox demon's ankle. "Tell me, child of the foxes, would you like to see your wife?" The fox demon had no say when the mist parted, a young raven-haired girl stood there with the same thread around her ankle. She had a small horn growing atop her head, resembling a Xiezhi, the animal that can tell lies from truths. The fox demon swallowed hard, not believing this God. The young fox demon picked up a rock and threw it at the girl, turning to run away.

...

Years later, at the fox demon's wedding, he entered his bedroom where his wife sat. She wore the traditional veil over her face, and as he lifted it, the fox demon noticed that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. However, atop her right eye was a small scar. "What happened here?" He asked as she responded, "When I was young, a fox demon struck me with a rock." The fox demon gaped as the matchmaking God appeared behind his wife, the red thread appearing around their ankles. The God winked at the fox demon, disappearing into the moonlight.

* * *

**Word Count: **_737_

_Ending Song: "California" - Metro Station_

this was a mix of Chinese and Japanese mythology. sorry it was kind of rushed D: i hope you guys liked it anyways~


	43. Suicide

**AN: **I'm NOT dead! i'm so sorry that i totally left this here. a lot has happened in the past year, and i don't really want to talk about it. so yeah. oh and, this is based off of some FUCKtard that thought i was suicidal. stupid people. anywho, sorry for making hinata seem like such a downer. i guess she's been having a shit life in high school. i'm not suicidal whatsoever, just got the idea! read along now. hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Suicide**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty" by Pierce the Veil_

* * *

_'Otou-san, Neji-neesan, Hanabi,_

_I want you all to know what troubles I am going through. However, you three are some of the most ignorant people I have met. You never listen, you never care, and although I believe the saccharine drenched words that escape your lips, I know it isn't true. When you find this letter, I might as well be dead. I love you, but I'm sure you don't as much as I do to you. I have absolutely nothing to live for, and I hate that. I work hard, and everything I do is rewarded with nonchalant praise. Otou-san, I want to know why you praise Hanabi more than I. I, as your first born daughter should get as much praise as her. It is unfair. And Neji-neesan, I wish you would understand the troubles I go through to stand up for Naruto-'_

Warm, big hands landed upon hers, tears dripping from her lavender eyes. "Hinata, suicide isn't the solution to all problems." A husky voice said as kids from the previous class trickle in. Turning around, she only noticed the flash of yellow that whisked off into the distance. Her tears fell down her porcelain face, picking up the letter, she crumpled it up and walked out the door with her things.

* * *

**Word Count: **_219_

_Ending Song: "She's Got It Goin' On" by Count Me In_

So Naruto was watching her from his seat in trig or whatever, and saw that she was crying and was gonna talk to her, and decided not to say anything and as he saw his name, he was like ooh shit. so he decided to help out. review, fave, love it. thanks in advance, i love everyone of you~! 3


	44. Life

thanks to all reviewers! i love everyone single one of you. i've got my mojo back. (: enjoy && review, it makes me happy!

* * *

**Life**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Crazy Beautiful Life" by Ke$ha_

* * *

Life was a bitch, and Naruto knew that first hand. He was born and everyone hated him. It was kind of depressing. But he coped. He was stupid, but not stupid-stupid. Naruto sat at school, head leaning on his palm, droning out the Sensei's lecture. Eyes were plastered to the board where words were written upon sloppily, books tossed aside in a rushed manner. Life _was _a bitch. He hated it. He wished he was never born with a burden. Maybe being rich and famous like the damned Hyuuga's would be better. But Naruto was smarter than that. He knew that life was a game, and could only be played if he did it right. Looking to the side to see Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, sitting high and mighty, Naruto wished he lived their life. Glamorous lifestyle. Everything was easy for them and they picked up on things easy since it was in their blood. He was envious, he knew it, he'll admit it any day but Naruto knew one thing. One thing for sure.

He was given his life because he was original, and he couldn't be replaced. No matter what happened to him.

* * *

**Word Count: **_199_

_Ending Song: "Confess" by Sing Me Insomnia_

everyone out there, i want you all to know that at least one person loves you. no matter what people say to you, and how you're treated, somebody loves you truly. golden-hearted people live beside you, and can be right under your nose sometimes. even when you're feeling down, i want you to know that someone will be there for you. no matter who it is, and no matter how they seem to you, you will always have someone true to you. remember, that you're one of a kind and no one can replace you. sure they can genetically recreate you, but will that fake still have your personality? i don't think so. remind everyone out there that there is someone for them. and not just in a love sort of thing, but as in, somebody that will listen to you. remember that, and you will get far in life.


	45. Façade

i should REALLY be doing my homework haha (: review please :D

* * *

** Façade**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Hey Brittany!" by Forever the Sickest Kids _

* * *

Hinata wasn't the figure people saw her to be. She acted like she was modest and noble, which she was, but she wasn't talkative nor was she confident in herself. It was all a big fa ç ade for the people of Konohagakure. She didn't want to let her Otou-san down, and she didn't want to be a laughing stock. So she pretended. She led people off. She showed them what she wanted to be, but she knew she couldn't achieve. They all accepted her that way, ate her lies, and swallowed them with a spoonful of honey to ease the pain in their throats.

As she walked down the street giving a large smile which she didn't wish she sported at the moment, Hinata rounded the corner to get a breath of fresh air. She knew her fa ç ade wasn't good for anyone, nonetheless herself, but it made her _look _good. People talked to her more often after she started these lies, her false smile. She liked it when more people acknowledged her presence. Hinata knew she was a Hyuuga, and every Hyuuga is known, but people never talked to her.

After weeks of her lies, Hinata learned something new. Something from someone she admired. He said, not only to her, but to everyone around that, "No matter who you are, you are you and don't pretend to be something you aren't." That was the day her fa ç ade died, along with her lies.

* * *

**Word Count: **_250_

_Ending Song: "Last Flight Home" by All Time Low_

yeahhh not my best but it's something haha. review you guys, they actually make me happy (: like they make me happy :D


	46. Lead On

_I finally got inspired... _by my own misfortune. Why do boys have to be so complicated? Enjoy and review, please. This drabble was inspired by the song 'Hollow' by The Friday Night Boys. **The italicized words are lyrics from the song**

* * *

**Lead On**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Hollow" by The Friday Night Boys_

* * *

"_It's no big deal.  
I wanted you, but you don't feel the same.  
I'm over you.  
I'll tell myself 'til I forget your, name.  
That I'm that best that you'll never have, it's a change  
That I can't pretend..."_

She sat in the park with her face in her hands, trying to forget about it. It was nothing. She didn't care. Not at all. It _didn't _matter. She remembered when he smiled at her stupid jokes, asked if she wanted to hang out after school, go the the coffee shop. It was all for show; all for his... his... his _fun. _She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it. It just wasn't comprehensible.

She saw him with her; walking around the streets together. They were so close. It was awkward and bothered the raven-haired girl. She actually believed that he had feelings for her. And she saw him again while she walked with her friend. And again. And again. No matter where they went, he was there with _her. _She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to get up and slap him across the face, but she knew she didn't have the courage. She just smiled halfheartedly and continued walking along with her friend.

"_I guess you're no heartbreaker,  
Give it up, you're never gonna get her.  
Stop pretending!"  
I tell myself, when I'm lookin' in the mirror,  
"Face it, and walk away.  
'Cause you're no heartbreaker,  
No matter what they, say." _

He wasn't a heartbreaker. He wasn't, and she knew it. So she gave up. She _pretended _to give up. She was still crazy about him, still wanted him. It hurt her more than anything in the world; a knife plunging deep into her shattered heart. It was drowned in salt water the second time she saw them, tossed into a fire the third, and eaten alive by a lion the last time. She was mad. She was sorrowful. She was wistful.

"_The truth is I, will never be the same,  
And all this time,  
I thought that he would change.  
The memory remains,  
And I just feel so hollow, so hollow."_

She was mad because he lead her on. She was sorrowful because it hurt her and he didn't even acknowledge it. She was wistful because seeing him made her reminisce the times they shared.

She swallowed her pride with a spoonful of honey and walked on. She didn't care anymore, and she was done with him. Truth was, she still wanted to be with him.

* * *

**Word Count: **_429_

_Ending Song: "I Feel Like Dancin'" [Cash Cash Remix] by All Time Low_

mmkay so this drabble holds sentimental feelings. If you don't like it, fuck off because this actually happened to me. Sort of. So I have these two friends that are brothers, and they don't really get along really well. The younger one is like a player I guess, and I was better friends with the older one. I started liking the older one when his girlfriend dumped him, and I actually thought he liked me... up until I saw him with another girl. Yeah I know I shouldn't be jealous about him with another girl, but that girl was his brother's ex-girlfriend. So I was pretty pissed. It's like, seriously, you don't hang out with your brother's ex-girlfriend! ARE YOU SMOKING SOMETHING? Anyways, this drabble is basically the feelings of my and that douche bag. Except, I wouldn't never want to be with him if he hangs out with peoples' ex's. Yeah so review :D it would make me feel a lot better. xo love you guys (:


	47. Crossroads

_I thought of this one while I was... _actually, it just popped into my head (:

* * *

**Crossroads**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Umbrella (Cover)" - All Time Low_

* * *

There was the dirt road, and the dead wheat. It seemed livelier to me than the people I was leaving behind. It was eerily quiet, but it was better than any of the obnoxious squeals back 'home'. The farther away I was from that city, the more loved I felt. It was bizarre to be away from people who were supposed to 'love' me, but it just made me feel better about myself. The farther I went, the better I felt. I walked, and walked, and walked. I didn't stop nor did I slow. Just kept going. The sun followed me on my desperate endeavor to find whatever I was looking for when it finally gave up and sank into the horizon. I was alone. For real this time.

I was far away from that city, and I felt better than ever. They never needed me; no one did. _No one. _There was just this comfort that the roads brought me. For a long time– I lost count of hours a long time ago, I just walked. I wasn't tired, nor was I hungry. It was funny; I should have collapsed by now. That was when I came to a crossroad, the sweat on my brow seeming to have faded in an instant. I stood there. I stopped walking. I stared. There was a person. They were walking as well. The closer they came, the clearer it became to me. That was a girl. She was walking, and walking and walking. I believed she was running, or walking either way you put it, from society as well.

Looking up, we made eye contact and I think we both realized something. We didn't need the world. We needed each other.

* * *

**Word Count: **_292_

_Ending Song: "This Feeling" - Boys Will Be Boys_

this one might seem a little confusing, but what they're both 'running' from is society. They're shunned, and want to get away. What Naruto means by 'The farther away I was from that city, the more loved I felt.' is that he actually feels like he's doing something. Also, when he says that they need each other, he's pointing out that they're two of a kind and should stick together. So yeah (: please review!


	48. Confession

_Gonna switch it up... _instead of Hinata having a HUGE crush on Naruto, it's gonna be the other way around (: This drabble was inspired by the song "Same Dumb Excuse (Nothing to Lose)" by Forever the Sickest Kids. AU AU AU AU :DD

* * *

**Confession **

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Shameless" - All Time Low_

* * *

It kind of bugged me to see all the couples together. Neji and Tenten in the park, Sasuke and Sakura at the movies, Shikamaru and Temari heading to Tsunade's office, Chouji and Ino at an ice cream parlor...

Such a funny coincidence; when you're sad and single, everyone around you is in some kind of 'lovey-dovey' relationship. And you're left in the dirt. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee that grew cold like my heart. Easing back into the plush leather, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I sometimes think that no one ever thought about me... in the way that... you know... like how Neji thinks of Tenten or how Shikamaru thinks of Temari.

Sometimes, I just feel hopeless; like I'm going to grow old by myself. I let out another sigh, my ears perking to the sound of somebody sitting right across from me. I peeled my lavender eyes open and saw Naruto with his lips twisted in an anxious way. I had mixed feelings about him. Not saying that I hated and loved him, I just didn't know what to think of him. Although, he is rather attractive...

"Uh... Hinata... There's something I wanted to tell you..." He began, scraping his eyes from mine. I turned my head to the side slightly, curiosity filling my veins. I wonder what it's going to be. I nodded and set my lips to a set line.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this..." he paused to scratch the back of his neck, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Why is he so nervous?

"B-but..." But what?

"I... I–I _really..._" You really what?

"I really–like..." Like what?

"Ireallylikeyou..." He muttered too quickly for me to understand. I stared for a moment, my eyes narrowing slightly. Naruto looked away to gaze the dirty, mud encrusted ground.

"What?" I asked impulsively. He looked up and looked like he was going to pee himself. Was it that bad to repeat? Naruto swallowed hard before raising a hand to scratch his cheek and tousle his hair.

"I said, 'I really _like _you...'" He said more slowly this time, his face glowing a luminous pink. I leaned back in surprise; I didn't expect that. This were quiet, and might I say it was awkward. Not that I felt awkward, it was only awkward because of Naruto. I swallowed and crossed my legs.

"Well...," I began, curling a raven lock around my finger as he gazed into my eyes, desperate for an answer. How was I supposed to answer? A brilliant idea glistened in my mind.

"You know, how about we... just.. go to the movies or something? Call it a date, or something," I said with a pleasant smile glowing on my face. Naruto grinned and nodded, that blush on his face weakening. Sometimes, dwelling on negatives can bring a positive.

* * *

**Word Count: **_496_

_Ending Song: "Memories That Fade Like Photographs" - All Time Low_

yep. I liked it. I wondered if you did too. How about you tell me? I wonder if anyone reads Author's Notes anymore... if you do review and read both AN's put 'Lebanon' in your review. Also, I'm going on vacation from the 18th to the 27th so don't expect any updates. (: thanks


	49. Home

_Anyone know the band Every Avenue? _This drabble thing was inspired by the beautiful song off of their new album, 'Only Place I Call Home'. The song is gorgeous. I absolutely love it. So the next fifty some drabbles/one-shots will be about Naruto and Hinata's relationship... like they're together. So yeah, enjoy please C:

* * *

**Home **

© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;

_Opening Song : "Only Place I Call Home" - Every Avenue_

* * *

She cried. It hurt me to see her cry. I couldn't explain to her why I was leaving. I wasn't leaving because I didn't love her anymore. She was my world. But somethings had to happen. She cried and cried. She asked me why I had to go. I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't say it. I knew saying sorry wouldn't do anything to make her feel better. I just told her, that I'll be back soon. Then I left. I needed to get things done. She couldn't come with me, and even if I wanted to, it would be too hard.

I was gone for three years. It was so long. I felt like I was going to die. I hoped she didn't forget about me. I wanted to make this right. I wanted to give her everything after hurting her like this. As I walked through that door, I saw her sitting on the couch. She turned her head and saw my face. Her eyes were sad and filled to the brim with tears. My own eyes felt like they were going to burst. She ran towards me and I embraced her. I wouldn't leave ever again. I was too far for too long.

"I'm not leaving ever again. You're the only place I can call my home,"

* * *

**Word Count: **_233_

_Ending Song: "Mean (Cover)" - Artist vs. Poet_

finally. I got inspired. So yeah. Review :D


	50. Over It

_Hi I was gone for a long time I know... _but i'm back :D

* * *

**Over It**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own nothing, though i wish i did ;;_

_Opening Song : "Bite My Tongue (feat. Oli Sykes)" - You Me At Six_

* * *

God, that Naruto is such a flirt. I really can't stand him. I can't believe he just came over and screwed me over like that. How does he do that without feeling guilty? It's kind of disgusting, actually. He's a pig. I don't need him anymore. I'm done and over him. If he can't appreciate me for me then I guess I can't have a guy like him. I'm really sorry I'm not that picture perfect girl he's looking for. I still don't get why he came and wooed me like that, and then left without warning. There he goes right now with some other girl, flashing that charming smile like he did with me. How could I fall for something like that? I even remember the day he looked at me with those eyes, those _silken _blue eyes and uttered those melted words.

_I like you. _

Ugh, how could I let something like _that _into my life? Well, he should know I'm over it. Done, I'll never acknowledge what happened between us ever again. If he can move on that quickly, then so can I. Burying my face into my hands – I felt my makeup smudge instantly – I let out a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. As I stood up and walked down the street I diverted my attention to anything Naruto related. I knew a little too well if I thought about him I'd break down and just remember everything we had. And I didn't want that. I was better than that. I wouldn't crumble because of him. I was done with him and everything he had to offered. I wasn't into him anymore. He is what was left in the past. Done, and over it.

That's when I felt somebody grab me by the wrist. A little mad and ready to snap, I turned my head to see who it was, eyes already filled with venom. Then, my heart stopped. It was him.

"Hey." His eyes smiled at me genuinely, with a little bit of 'I'm Sorry' mixed in them choppily.

I lied; I'm not over him.

* * *

**Word Count: **_377_

_Ending Song: "Came Out Swinging" - The Wonder Years_

I'm back in business baby. I'm terribly sorry I took so long, I'd explain but I'm sure you guys don't want to here all that. It's not very good but do enjoy anyways c:


End file.
